A Untitled Zemyx Story
by Neko-Chan700
Summary: It started off as a normal day... That is until the mulleted blond slid in... What will hapen? I know... Bad summary.


A random little thing I cooked up out of bordom... Me being a Zemyx fan... I had to write somethin...

* * *

It was a normal day in the organization… Or so it seemed…I was sitting in my room reading when the blond ran in… Well, more like slid in face first. Demyx jumped up and started to yell at Axel who had long since ran into a portal to escape the enraged Dem-Dem.

"AXEL!!! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'LL—" I cut Demyx off before he could finish. "You ok Dem?" I asked looking up from my book bordly. Demyx squeaked and whipped around.

"H-hey Zexy!" he stutters with a smile. I let out a sigh and glare at the blond.

"Now Demyx… What have I taught you about calling me that???" said blond laughs nervously and scratches behind his head.

"Never do that???" he asks blushing. I nod.

"Good… You do pay attention…" I say going back to my book while Demyx starts to explore my room.

"Wow Zexy!!! You have a bunch of books!!!" Demyx says examining my book shelf. I groan and rub my temples angrily.

"Demyx… What did we just say—"

"I know Zexy but it's hard to call you anything else… It's a habit…" Demyx says smiling with a blush dusting his cheeks. I sigh and give in.

"You can only call me that if no one is around… You got that Demyx?" I look over to the book shelf that Demyx was standing at and noticed he was gone. "Demyx?" I look around and notice the door to my closet open. I jump up and run to the door and look in.

"Geez Zexy… You have so many awesome clothes… Why don't you ever wear them???" he asks holding up a HIM T-shirt and some ripped black jeans with silver chains on the sides. I storm up to him and take the clothes out of his hands.

"I just don't want to!!! What do I need to wear them to??? I wear my cloak everywhere—" I start to defend only to get cut off.

"That's the thing Zexy!!! You don't wear them!!! You'd look so awesome in them!!!" I felt myself being pushed towards the giant mirror at the end of my closet.

"Demyx!!!" I yell and feel two arms wrap around me. I stop and look at the mirror and blush. Demyx was holding the HIM T-shirt and the black pants in front of me so I could see what I looked like.

"Come on Zexy!!! You look awesome!!! Why don't you were them???" he asks. I feel his breath on my neck and I blush.

"D-Demyx…" I turn around and glare. "I am NOT wearing that…" I say angrily. Demyx smirks.

"You sure???" An evil grin takes its place on Demyx's face. I gulp and take a step back.

"D-Demyx?!? What are you--?" I get cut off when I get tackled by the Dem-Dem. I shut my eyes tightly as I prepare to hit the floor. I feel the sharp pain of my head hitting the floor and something else… I feel hands trying to take off my cloak. My eyes shoot open as my cloak gets pulled off. "Demyx!!!" I yell as I start to struggle. Demyx smiles as he starts to pull off my shirt.

"Yes Zexy???" He says with a smile pulling off my shirt with ease like I wasn't even fighting back.

"What the f*** are you doing!?!" I scream as he starts to undo my pants. Demyx smiles and looks up.

"I want to see you with these awesome clothes on Zexy!!!" he says quickly pulling off my pants.

"Demyx give me my clothes back!!!" I yell trying to reach for the clothes the blond was holding over his head with a triumphant smile.

"Not until you put these on…" He says handing me the T-shirt and jeans. I grumble under my breath and angrily put them on.

"There, you happy?" I growl out. Demyx's jaw drops and he drops my clothes. All of a sudden, I felt really self conscience. "Dem???" I ask nervously while rubbing my arm. Demyx suddenly grasps me in a death hug.

"OMG Zexy!!! You look SOOO hot!!!" he says smiling down at me.

"Wha???" I ask blushing. Demyx takes my face between his hands and smiles.

"You look so sexy Zexy…" I blush deep red and see Demyx's eyes close as he gets closer to my face.

"Get off me Dem…" I say pushing him off. Demyx blushes a deep red and looks away.

"I-I'm sorry Zexy… I don't know what came over me there…" he says looking down.

"D-dem? May I get dressed now???" I ask looking down.

"S-sure…" He leans down and picks up my clothes. "H-here… I'm sorry…" he says running out of closet. I look over at the mirror bordley and gasp. I was surprised by my reflection. I look at myself at all sides and smile slightly. Dem was right… I did look good with normal clothes on. I look at my cloak and grab a hanger. I hang the cloak up in some random spot and walk into my room. I pick up my book and sigh. Reading didn't really want to read for some reason. I open a portal into Twilight Town and walk through onto the top of the clock tower. As I step though the portal I emedialty smell the unique sent of vanilla and the ocean.

"Zexy!!!" I turn around and smile at the blond slightly.

"Demyx…" Said blond blushes and looks down at the blue treat in his hand.

"I'm sorry—" I smile and cut him off.

"No need to say you're sorry… It's not like anyone was harmed." Demyx looks around and blushes a deep red.

"I guess…" I sit down next to him bordly. "I see you're wearing that outfit!!!" he says with a huge smile gracing his features. I nod.

"I looked in the mirror and decided I look pretty good with this on…" I say yawning slightly. Demyx looks away quickly. "Dem… What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"What'swrong?Nothingwrong!Whywhouldanythingbewrong!?!" Demyx says nervously. I stare at him blankly.

"Dem…" Demyx looks down.

"Well… Actually Zexy… I don't know how, but I've gotten some feelings for someone…" he says looking away slightly.

"Demyx…" I say rubbing my temples annoyed. "We're nobodies… We don't have feelings… Much less gain them…" Demyx nods.

"I know, but I can't help it… It may just be my somebody's memories… But they feel real…" he says looking up at the sky. I feel my breath catch in my throught and I gulp. I don't know why, but for some reason, Demyx had looked like an angel. His dirty blond hair spiked up in a rediculase style like a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk, his ocean blue-green eyes sparkling like the sea at sunset, and that smile leading up to his cheeks which were dusted with a light blush. Demyx looks over at me and starts to panic. "Zexy! Zexy! You not breathing!!!" I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"Sorry Demyx… I didn't mean to worry you…" Demyx looks at me slightly scared.

"Shouldn't you see Vexen??? You weren't breathing… I don't want you to die Zexy!" I blush as Demyx wraps his arms around my waist and arms with his head buried in my side and laying down across the side of tower.

"Dem…" Demyx looks up at me with something that reminded me of a puppy's eyes. "You're getting ice-cream all over me…" I say looking at the blue treat which was resting against my arm and T-shirt. Demyx jumps up and lets out a string of apologies.

"I'msorryZexy!It'llneverhappenagainZexy!!IpromiseZexy!" I put a finger to the blond's lips to get him to shut up. Demyx suddenly shuts up and blushes. "Zexy…" Demyx stares into my eyes. He takes my face into his hands and pulls my face close to his.

"Demyx? What are you--?" I get cut off by Demyx's lips gently being crushed against my own. I stare at the face just a little ways in front of mine. The blond pulls back and opens his eyes slightly. I stare at the blond who was currently staring at his shoes. I don't know what possessed me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. We stare at each other for a second and then lean into each other. Our lips come together again as our eyes close. After a little while, we pull away panting. "Dem…" Demyx opens up his eyes slightly.

"Hmm?" I feel Demyx's hands going through my hair.

"Was I the one you were talking about???" I ask looking into his eyes trying to read them. Demyx blushes and smiles looking down slightly. I gently grab his chin and tilt it up to look into his eyes. "Dem…"

"Yeah… You are…" Demyx says cuddling closer. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. "I love you Zexy…" he says kissing my cheek.

"Demy… You know we don't have hearts." I say slightly rubbing his cheek. Demyx looks down sadly. "But you know when we get our hearts back, I'll love you with all my heart." Demyx smiles and pecks my lips.

"Same here…"


End file.
